


A Surprise from Antiva

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Zevran returns to Vigil's Keep with a gift for his amor. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	A Surprise from Antiva

Zevran was no stranger to scaling walls, but he wondered if this one might prove his undoing. The outer wall of Vigil's Keep had proved rather more challenging than everything else he had climbed. _Maldición_ , he cursed as he felt along the brickwork for a handhold. _This was not one of my better ideas._

Slowly, painfully, he made his way ever upwards towards the fourth floor window that marked his destination. Finally, he hauled himself up on to the ledge and peered through the glass.

Rhodri was there, sitting in a chair at the side of the room, and sharpening one of his daggers. Zevran smiled to himself, and knocked on the window. Rhodri jumped out of his chair, letting his dagger fall to the floor. He struggled briefly with the aged lock, but eventually the window opened, and Zevran leapt into the room.

Rhodri promptly burst out laughing. “What are you doing?” he spluttered between chuckles. “The Keep has a door, you know.”

“Perhaps I could have used the door. But would it have been as much of a surprise?” Zevran retorted.

“Fool.” Rhodri shook his head, but his lips curved upwards into a joyful smile.

“Come here.” Zevran shifted the bundle he had been carrying off of his back and held it out. “I have something for you.”

“Zevran?” Rhodri's eyes widened as he carefully lifted the two matching daggers out of their cloth wrapping. “These are–” He broke off and held up one of the weapons. There was a gleam of silver as the blade caught the light.

“Dragonbone,” Zevran said proudly. “Made by one of the finest craftsmen in Antiva. You won't find a sharper blade anywhere in Thedas. Look at the other side,” he added.

Rhodri turned the dagger over and let out a soft gasp. Zevran grinned as he watched him run his fingers reverently over the wolf carved into the hilt.

“A red wolf,” he explained, “for my Red Wolf.”

“Zevran, I– I don't know what to say,” Rhodri whispered. “How did you–”

He shrugged his shoulders. “The craftsman owed me a favour. And I... may have raided the coffers of one of the Guild Houses.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Rhodri put down the dagger and wrapped his arms around Zevran. “They're beautiful. Thank you, Zev.”

Zevran smiled contentedly as he gazed into Rhodri's face. His lover had changed slightly, he thought; his hair almost reached his shoulders now. It was a little strange, seeing him with longer hair, but he rather liked it.

“How is it,” he murmured, reaching out to tuck a stray copper curl behind a pointed ear, “that my leaving has only made you even more handsome?”

“I could say the same thing about you, _ma sulahn'nehn_,” Rhodri replied.

“But of course.” Zevran traced a line down Rhodri's cheek with his fingertips, and then placed a light, teasing kiss on his lips. “It has been too long, my Red Wolf.”

“Too long indeed, _ma elgara_.” Rhodri moved in for another kiss, and he responded hungrily, savouring his lover's taste after so many months apart.

After a while, he pulled away to whisper in Rhodri's ear. “Bed, _mi amor_?”

Rhodri chuckled, but his arms tightened around Zevran, and there was an unmistakeable note of desire in his voice as he replied. “Bed, _v_ _henan_.”

 


End file.
